Tracy Calwin
Tracy Calwin is a type 2 vampire in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is married to Jack Calwin, has a daughter, Lola Calwin, and a son, Lotan Calwin, as well as 3 grandchildren. Originally Tracy was dead, but she was bought back to life by the help of Tannith Firelock. Tracy now lives with The Firelock Coven. Brief History Marrying Jack was a big step for Tracy, since she moved away from home and began living in America. She also realised her vampiric nature at this time, but was afraid to tell anyone for fear of rejection. She and Jack lived like a normal couple, until they had an argument which led to Jack discovering that he was a werewolf, and accidentally killing her. Tracy passed on to the afterlife, to where she was greeted by her daughter who had died in A miscarriage. She looked after the child for many years, until Lola disappeared. Tracy found herself still connected with her, communicating to her, asking for the coven to save her too, as she needed to send a message. Tannith saved Tracy, and then she continued with her relationship with Jack and her daughter in their new coven. Tracy was sinced widowed, and she is still learning to cope with this. Special Abilities Vampire As Tracy is a vampire she posses inhuman beauty, strength, speed, agility and endurance. Tracy has enhanced senses and can smell up to miles away. In the coven she is one of the weakest and the slowest, but makes up for it in beauty, intelligence and keen skills. She is skilled in using her ability although she doesn't use it often. Even though she's a vampire Tracy seems to have a resistance to human blood and settles on drinking animal blood. 'Hydrokinesis ' This ability allows Tracy to create water, and control it. Tracy doesn't use this ability often but she is highly skilled when she needs it and is able to use the ability with ease. *''Water Creation- She is able to create water in forms of balls or she can shoot it out as jets from her hands.'' *''Water Manipulation- Tracy is able to control water and move it around.'' *''Water Absorbtion- By touching water she is able to absorb it into her body.'' Family Tracy moved away from her home when she married, and her parents still believe that she is dead. She doesn't think telling them that she is alive will be a good idea, so she is keeping her presence hidden from them. *Mother - Susan Linderman (deceased) *Father - Daniel Linderman *Husband - Jack Calwin (deceased) *Son - Lotan Calwin *Daughter - Lola Calwin *Grand-Daughter - Louise Malus-Calwin *Grandson - Roland Malus-Calwin *Grandson - Mason Malus-Calwin Coven Tracy is in the Firelock Coven. The other members are: *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Firelock *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Jack Calwin (deceased) *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith Appearance Tracy is a beautiful vampire, with golden coloured eyes and long blonde hair that her daughter inherited. Her skin is not cold or hard, but is smooth, soft and silky. Tracy is loving and has a warm heart, with an amazing smile. Although she may look fragile she is not. Tracy also has a dimple on her right cheek and it appears whenever she smiles.